overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pestonya Shortcake Wanko
'Pestonya Shortcake Wanko ' (ペストーニャ・ショートケーキ・ワンコ) is the Head Maid of the Homunculus Maids of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Pestonya is a maid whose outer appearance is that of a beautiful lady, but has the head of a Shetland Sheepdog instead of a human's and a vertical scar on her face running down the center with signs of stitching. Personality Pestonya is a benevolent person who's loyal to Nazarick. Despite her gruesome appearance, Pestonya is a motherly figure and one of the few in Nazarick who does not despise humans. She, alongside Nigredo, do not agree to killing innocent people. Background In the Web Novel, Pestonya's creator was a person that mostly named things based on food and tried to name her Pescatore. However, it got changed to her current name. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Pestonya serves Aura with a hamburger with two pickles, french fries with skin on and a cola during her break time. During the war with the lizardmen, she assists Shalltear Bloodfallen by supplementing her magic to open a Gate to the Wetlands when Shalltear claims that she is not able to do so alone. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Pestonya along with the other homunculus maids greet Tuareninya Veyron. After Tuare leaves, Pestonya makes a quip at Sebas Tian that the human has fallen for him, causing him to blush. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Ainz decides to give rewards to his minions for their hard work. When Solution asks for a few humans, Ainz reminisces about the humans held captive from the Eight Fingers and the remaining humans protected by Pestonya and Nigredo who are both under confinement. He decides to give Solution the remaining captives of Eight Fingers and not the latter because Pestonya and Nigredo actually risked going against his orders to save them. As a result, Albedo is outraged and while Ainz forgives them, they are sentenced to house arrest until Albedo has a chance to calm down. The Pleiades Day Arc Due to her actions, Pestonya was confined in the Frozen Prison with Nigredo as her cellmate. Due to her confinement she was unable to complete Tuare's maid training, a task that was later taken over by Yuri Alpha. She and her compatriot were later freed at the behest of Yuri, who requested their aid in running a Sorcerer Kingdom sponsored orphanage. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Both Nigredo and her are released from confinement and are later put in charge of managing a new war orphanage in E-Rantel in order to help with integrating future generations to stay loyal to Nazarick. Abilities and Powers Pestonya is a High Priest that can use powerful healing magic. Her maid outfit is equal to a high-class item, bringing her some defensive stats. In addition, her fur possesses cold resistance. Relationships Nigredo Unlike the rest of the denizens of Nazarick, she and Nigredo opposed killing innocent people kidnapped by Demiurge from Re-Estize. They went out of their way to free them and ended up punished for it. Aura Bella Fiora Pestonya is close enough to Aura to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Mare Bello Fiore Pestonya is close enough to Mare to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Yuri Alpha Pestonya is close enough to Yuri to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Eclair Ecleir Eicler Pestonya is close enough to Eclair to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Tuareninya Veyron Pestonya greeted Tuare and welcomed her as the newest maid in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She agreed with Sebas Tian to educate her on how to become a proper maid. Pestonya also noticed that Tuare had fallen for Sebas Tian and she used the fact to tease him despite being her superior. Trivia * Pestonya was designed to have a speaking habit of adding a "woof" sound whenever finishing a statement but she occasionally forgets or adds it a little too late. * In the Web Novel, the three elven slaves from Tenmu had their ears fully restored by Pestonya's magic. Quotes *(To Aura): "As per Aura-sama's wishes, I have brought a hamburger as well as two pickles, french fries with skin on and the drink would be cola Woof." *(To Sebas about Tuare): "...wan. That is to say, I meant she would probably retire after marriage-wan." *(To Ainz): "I sincerely apologize for this ~wan. While I do agree with what you have said, we have calculated that this amount of people will be needed to provide the optimum assistance for your three days of vacation ~wan. If you wish to roll around in your room! then I feel we must ensure you move around in perfect comfort ~wan." *(To Ainz): "For instance, if you wish to roll on your back, we will have eight maids to turn you ~wan. In addition, if you wish to read a book, we will have one person hold the book while another watches where you look and turns the page ~wan." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maids Category:Priests Category:Magic Casters Category:Homunculus Maids Category:Nazarick